In a Galaxy Adrift
by LeighaTheGoldenStar
Summary: One year after the battle on Crait the Resistance is struggling to find the support they need. And with Rey's mysterious absence, the Resistance faces a conflicting decision to accept a peace offering from the First Order. Is this a trap or truth? And who knew Kylo Ren could actually be a good leader? Reylo. M for later chapters.


Hello! To set the stage a bit for this fic... This takes place about a year after The Last Jedi. Rey never shows up on Crait, leaving a struggling Resistance scrambling to regain the support of the galaxy. So what could Kylo Ren possibly said to Rey to make her stay? Read and find out! Starts out with some Finn, but will quickly transition to include other characters! Thanks for reading and please review. Review's only make us writers better.

I own nothing and no copy-write infringement is intended- this is all in good fun :)

Chapter 1:

The Falcon rattled and shuttered as it slowed out of hyper speed. Finn picked up the Holo pad scrolling and looking for images of the new Empress of the galaxy.

After the battle on Crait, and the near extinction of the Resistance, they had yet to find Rey. Many losses had been suffered, but none stung quite like the loss of her. Luke had sent word that she had gone to Kylo Ren. But Finn didn't want to engage those thoughts, those suspicion of what could have happened to her. He felt sick.

It was a harsh blow to the Resistance's when no one answered their calls for help; when no one came to their aid. It felt as though the real battle had been lost. As clearly the hope and faith placed in the Resistance had dwindled.

Leia was quick to provide her firm but motherly reassurance. Restoring commitment in the best way she knew how. But for some reason, that commitment never spread to those who they needed most. Those who had the financial power to back the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. For war was as much fighting as it was political juxtaposition.

Though the small crew that had made it off Crait had morphed into a much larger, much more substantial gathering. The problem remained, that in their time requiting and training, preparing and planning, something had changed. A shift in the galaxy, a quiet pulse settled across all living things. Watching and waiting, for what he did not know.

Nearly a year has passed, and while their numbers grew, they struggled to find shelter for more bodies and food for more mouths.

It was made slightly more manageable as the First Order had stopped hunting them. But never the less, they were alone, adrift in a vast galaxy with an army but no fight to fight.

Finn's thoughts drifted back to Rey. He knew deep down that she was alive. And it was that belief that kept him going. He had heard Rey talk about the force and this was the closest he had come to understand what she meant. He had no proof of her survival. No proof that she was safe, he just knew. Deep down in his gut, he knew that she was okay.

Rey was his first real friend, his first real connection to something that wasn't the stern, sterile life of the First Order. Of course, he had Rose and Poe, but neither of them understood him quite like Rey. Support and camaraderie had constantly surrounded Poe and Rose; something both Finn and Rey knew meant sure death in the lives they used to lead.

He sighed and leaned back against the metal rack that was the headboard of his bunk. He needed to find her. Not only were they out of money, out of allies, but they were also out of hope. Something they needed their Jedi to restore.

Rey would know what to do, how to inspire action in those who had turned a blind eye to their cause. Her light lifted even the most heavy of hearts.

And frankly, his missed her. More than he cared to admit. He missed her in ways he didn't understand. She was a deep longing for a home he never knew but desperately wanted.

And if they were to stand a chance against the First Order, if they wanted to be able to take them down and make them pay for the atrocities committed, they needed Rey. This he knew.

But truthfully, they needed her not only because they are losing allies. But because the First Order was gaining them. Because who knew Kylo Ren would actually be a good leader. Who knew he would actually sustain a loyal following. Who knew the core worlds would accept this ignorant display of macho power and rejoice in it.

Yes, things were changing and not in the Resistance's favor.


End file.
